russelfandomcom-20200213-history
TEAMTRESE
Program Schedule Monday-Friday :4 am – Express Balita (replay) :5 am – Magandang Umaga Ba? :8 am – Novi Stars :8:30 am – Monsuno :9 am – Sofia the First :9:30 am – Winx Club :10 am – Rapunzel: The Series :10:30 am – Danze sa TV (simulcast on iDMZ) :11 am – Showbiz Star :11:45 am – Cooltura :12:30 pm – Lunch Break :2:45 pm – Flower Boys Next Door :3:30 pm – Palabra de Mujer :4 pm – KapinoyLand :4:30 pm – Express Balita (LIVE) (simulcast over DZTV Radyo Budyong) :5:30 pm – Cyborg Kurochan :6 pm – My Family Xyriel :6:30 pm - :Monday & Wednesday: World Cup of Pool :Tuesday, Thursday & Friday: PBA (until 8:30 pm) :7:30 pm – K-POP Star Hunt (Monday & Wednesday) :8:30 pm – The Weakest Link :9:30 pm – Safe In The Arms Of Love :10 pm – Amor Bravio :10:30 pm – I Need Romance :11 pm – Petra's Panniest :11:30 pm – Ronda Trese :12 mn - :Monday: Linawin Natin :Tuesday: Good Take :Wednesday: Angara ng Bayan :Thursday: Report Kay Boss :Friday: Snooky :12:45 am to 1:30 am – Noel @ Late Night Saturday :4:30 am – Family Appointment with El Shaddai :6 am – Nora Mismo :7 am – Sesame Street :7:30 am – Barney & Friends :8 am – Barbie :8:30 am – Pop Pixie :9 am – Grossology :9:30 am – Winx Club :10 am – Maya & Miguel :10:30 am – Kassanga Mo Ang Langit :11:15 am – Biyaheng Langit :12 nn – Lunch Break :2:30 pm – NBA (Live via satellite) :5 pm – PBA :7 pm – ONE FC :8 pm – Who Wants to be a Millionaire? :9 pm – WWE Raw :10 pm – Wapak :10:45 pm – Kapinoy Cinema :12:30 am to 1 am – Express Balita Sunday :4:30 am – Family Appointment with El Shaddai :6:30 am – Family TV Mass :7:30 am – Health Line :8 am – KapinoyLand :8:30 am – Y2K: Yes to Kids :9 am – Chinatown TV :10 am – Kirarin :10:30 am – Donaire Flashback :11:30 am – NBA (Live via satellite) :2 pm – The Main Event (VIVA Boxing) :3 pm – Sandy's Boyfriend :4 pm – PBA :8 pm – Born to be a Star :9 pm – WWE Smackdown :10 pm – Sinemaks :12 mn – Express Balita :12:30 am to 2 am – Family Appointment with El Shaddai Note: Plus with IBC Hedliners every hour from 9 am-4 pm and 6:30-11 pm everyday. IBC also airs the special coverage from the government such as SONA, election from Hatol ng Bayan and many more from PTV-4. The NBA season also on IBC this September till April. Schedules vary according to the US schedule. Please check the weekly season. IBC also covers the sports coverage such as boxing matches from Manny Pacquiao and Nonito "The Filipino Flash" Donaire, olympics and many more. List of IBC talents *Snooky Serna (Magandang Umaga Ba?, Express Balita, Snooky) *Noli Eala (Express Balita) *Alex Santos (Magandang Umaga Ba?, Ronda Trese) *Sonny Angara (Angara ng Bayan) *Cathy Eigenmann-Bordalba (Magandang Umaga Ba?, Cooltura) *Pat Natividad (Lunch Break) *Jeff Arcilla (Magandang Umaga Ba?, Express Balita) *Kathryn Bernardo (Magandang Umaga Ba?, Express Balita) *Bobby Yan (Lunch Break) *Jarius Bondoc (Linawin Natin) *Chin-Chin Gutierrez (Good Take) *Rey Langit (Kasangga Mo Ang Langit, Biyaheng Langit) *JR Langit (Kasangga Mo Ang Langit) *Larry Ng (Express Balita Weekend) *Noel Trinidad (Noel @ Late Nite) *Dolly Anne Carvajal (Showbiz Star) *Ryan Agoncillo (Lunch Break) *Joy Viado (Lunch Break) *Smokey Manaloto (Magandang Umaga Ba?, Lunch Break) *Nicole Anderson (Lunch Break) *Carlos Agassi (Lunch Break) *Enrique Gil (Lunch Break) *Nadia Montenegro (Lunch Break) *TJ Trinidad (Lunch Break) *Maxene Magalona (Y2K: Yes to Kids) *Dolly Anne Carvajal (Showbiz Star) *Lizbeth Yap (Chinatown TV) *Louella Ching (Chinatown TV) *Wendy Ty (Chinatown TV) *Morgan Say (Chinatown TV) *Wesley Chua (Chinatown TV) *RJ Valentin (Chinatown TV) *Nora Aunor (Nora Mismo) *James Yap (PBA) *Lebron James (NBA) *Kobe Bryant (NBA) *Michael Jordan (NBA) *Dwyane Wade (NBA) *Nonito Donaire (Donaire Flashback) *Manny Pacquiao (The Main Event) *Eduard Folayang (ONE FC) *Honorio Banario (ONE FC) *Rey Mysterio (WWE Smackdown) *Coco Martin (Cyborg Kurochan) *Sarah Geronimo (Kirarin) *Dingdong Dantes (Safe In The Arms Of Love) *Cristine Reyes (Safe In The Arms Of Love) *Anja Aguilar (Born to be a Star) *Ashley Rivera aka Petra Mahalimuyak (Petra’s Panniest) *Jodi Sta. Maria (Sandy's Boyfriend) *AJ Muhlach (Sandy's Boyfriend) *Nadine Lustre (Wapak, Sandy's Boyfriend) *Aki Torio (Wapak) *Allysa De Real (Wapak) *Arvic Tan (Wapak) *Kiko Ramos (Wapak) *Shy Carlos (Wapak) *Abby Bautista (Wapak) *Josh Padilla (Wapak) *Alexis Navarro (Wapak) *Rose Van Ginkel (Wapak) *Imee Hart (Wapak) *Makisig Morales (Wapak) *Xyriel Manabat (My Family Xyriel) *Candy Pangilinan (My Family Xyriel) *Gerald Pesigan (My Family Xyriel) *Richard Yap (The Weakest Link) *Christopher de Leon (Who Wants to be a Millionaire?) *Juan Carlo Urquico (Born to be a Star) *Juan Miguel Urquico (Born to be a Star) *Gino Padilla (Born to be a Star) *Paula Bianca (Born to be a Star) *Joey Albert (Born to be a Star) *Dingdong Avanzado (Born to be a Star) IBC Commercial 'Super Mario Kart' *Are you ready for the Biggest Event since World War 2!! *Come on down to the doomster track and see Your Favorite Racers on the Tarmac!!! *This Sunday!, Sunday!, Sunday! *Kids on the 12 get in Free!!, Free!!, Free!! *Super Mario Kart is not responsible for any injuries, death, kidnapping, or sacrificing during your stay at the Toadstool Track. Batteries sold separately.